Terminal Velocity
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Sam needs to get away from Dean for awhile, so he goes to help Jo out. Jo/Sam. Story contains Dean, Castiel. Mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

Terminal Velocity-Chapter 1

Jo had put some miles between her and Dean. Now a few weeks later Jo had rented a small travel trailer to work her current job. Research had shown that several deaths had occurred in this sleepy little town. The victims had some things in common like being street racers who had all won locally and they all had the same wounds. It looked like a scalpel had been used, the lacerations were all precise and had the same pattern on all the bodies. She planned to visit the local sheriff's office soon. But tonight she would visit the local hot spot.

Jo thought to herself it could just be some whack job that was skilled with a blade, but she wasn't sure. So she would have to do some more investigating. She decided to pick up a couple of things at the grocery store. The small fridge in the travel trailer was small but would hold enough food for a day or two. As Jo drove she looked around, the scenery was beautiful, this place was thick with trees. It was a green everywhere you looked. Completely different from Death Valley. The sun over head shown brightly. There was no reason for her to feel like this unless you took in to account being alone. Jo tried to abate the misery she felt but it was there lingering. She had the email Sam sent her about ten times. Sam always paid attention to the details. His emails help keep her sanity. But after being around the Winchesters and Castiel had made the loneliness even worse. Jo willed herself to clear her mind reminder the job and take things one day at a time.

Jo pulled into the drive of the country market and had to smile. This place reminded her of the roadhouse. The place hadn't been painted in a decade. There was an old coke machine sitting outside with a tired looking bench. She could imagine the older crowd sitting there talking about fishing. She smiled to herself and thought if only that was what we all had to look forward to. To some people that might not sound like much, but to Jo it beat what she knew was coming a hundred to one. Her smiled faded then as Jo walked into the store. The aroma of fresh baked bread and fresh coffee made her stomach grumble. An elderly man stood behind the counter. He smiled and waved at her. Jo waved back, but headed to the counter where fresh bread was being displayed. Well her dinner options were looking up.

After picking up what she needed Jo headed back to her place. When she reached the door her cell went off. Jo frowned it was her mother. Jo answered the phone ready to hear her Mom's voice. But it was Sam's voice on the line. Jo asked immediately what's wrong with my Mom. Sam told her to calm down, Ellen was fine. Jo managed to get the door opened and sit the groceries down. Why are you using Mom's phone, Jo asked Sam. Because I was worried about you and knew you wouldn't pick up if you saw one of our numbers. Taking off her jacket Jo put the groceries away. I'm sorry Sam but I needed some space. Look call me back in a few minutes alright and we will talk. Sam hung the phone up and thanked Ellen. Ellen not sure what to make of Sam worrying about her daughter just turned around and went outside. Sam went into the kitchen to find Dean. He was wolfing down a burger Ellen had made. Sam told Dean to slow down or he would choke. Dean smiled exposing parts of his hamburger. Sam shook his head and sat down across from Dean. I got Jo on the phone. That caused Dean to put the hamburger down. He finished chewing and asked what did she say. Not much, said asked me to call back in a few minutes, she was busy. Dean took a drink from his beer. He stayed quiet for a minute and looked Sam in the eyes, look man she is safer when we don't have contact with her. You know that Sam , yet you keep sending her messages and try to call her. Sam's turned dark, how do you know I've been sending her messages? Dean smiled, I might get called a monkey but I'm not handicapped. I can use a computer. Sam just let it go. Jo and I well things just aren't going to work. To much getting in the way. Sam looking tired, rubbed his eyes. Sam told Dean I'm not calling for you, I care if she's alright. With that Sam got up and walked away. Dean stared off after his brother. Dean missed Jo but being around him would get her killed or worse. Dean hoped Sam's friendship with Jo remained that, because his brother was dangerous even if he didn't mean to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity Chapter 2**

Jo had got everything put away and was about to call Sam when the phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Sam, she said hello while opening her computer up. Scanning her email while Sam spoke. Jo listened as Sam apologized for leaving her stranded with Dean back at the cabin. Jo to a breath then stopped Sam. Jo told Sam it's not your fault the way things are. Jo looked at the clock she had a few hours before she had to be at the Mustang. Jo told Sam look I'm working a job and could use some help, why don't you come on over. We can talk while we work and after wards have some beers. Jo held her breath not sure what Sam would say. Sam on the other end was grinning ear to ear. He kept his voice neutral I'll be there sometime tonight, I'll give you a call when I get into town. Fair enough Jo replied. Jo closed her cell, it would be fun to hunt with Sam. It would make things go by faster, afterward s she would follow him back and visit with her mom.

Jo decided to a nap before tonight because there was no telling how late she would be out. Sam borrowed Bobbie's car, the trip would only take a couple of hours. Glad to have some time to his self Sam turned the stereo up and punched the gas. Jo woke about seven. She drank some ice tea, grabbed a sandwich then headed to the shower. Jo had finished getting ready and stepped outside into the moonlight. It was a clear, cool night. She had a positive feeling as she drove into town. The parking lot of the Mustang was jammed packed with cars of all makes and models. She spotted a place to park across the street. Jo made a u turned and parked her truck. Sam hadn't called yet but he should be arriving anytime. Jo got out and started across the street, half way through she heard screeching tires and saw headlights coming towards her. There was no time to react, she braced herself for impact. When Jo opened her eyes a car was stopped maybe a foot from her. The door opened and a person got out. Jo put her hand up to block the headlights so she could see. The figure was tall and male. He came around to lean up against the hood of the car looking at her. You alright he asked. Jo was furious to say the least. She told the guy I'm awesome, but you should be more careful before you hit someone. She heard him laugh, he stuck out a hand and said I'm sorry, my name is Michael. Jo turned and walked to-ward's the roadhouse. The voice called out, can I at least buy you a drink. Jo kept walking and never looked back.

She walked up a couple of steps to the roadhouse. There was a sign hanging on the door, it read "help wanted". Stepping through the door Jo caught a whiff a perfume from a lady standing by the door way. Nasty stuff, smelled super sweet with orchids. Jo walked faster so that she could get away from the smell. She scanned the bar, there was two visible exits with four windows. She went towards the back exit and sat down. She had two methods of escape if needed. And from this point in the room she could see everyone that came in. She ordered a beer and then checked her cell, she had a text from Sam. He was here already, he was outside checking for EMF. Jo text-ed him back she would watch the crowd in here and see what was up. People were gathering at the other end of the bar. There a gangly looking teenager who was accepting money and writing things down. Jo thought they were getting ready to race. With this many people it would take awhile for them to finish with the betting. Jo sat back and drank her beer looking for anyone suspicious. The jukebox played on as time went by, nothing so far. Jo saw the guy who almost ran her over walk in the back door. He was very tall, had long sandy brown hair and his eyes looked an old color of green. It was hard to tell in this light. Immediately he had the rooms attention. Jo watched as he walked over and he and some of the patrons began talking.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity Chapter 3**

Jo finished her and thought she might go check on Sam if he didn't appear soon. But a minute later Sam walked through the front door. Jo laughed to herself it only took maybe five seconds before ninety percent of females were staring. One pretty redhead waitress stopped in mid-delivery and asked Sam what she could get him. Jo shook her head, Sam looked like he was blushing. To darn funny, the man knew he had some effect on women but seemed uncomfortable with it. Maybe he just had the good graces to look flattered who knows. But Dean would have strutted his stuff all the way to the bar. Jo was glad Sam was different than Dean in this way, because she could only put up with so much.

As Sam approached Jo got up, gave him a light hug and whispered, we are going to drown in the drool you've created. Sam did his quick laugh and put his head down. Jo told him to sit and walked over to the bar and ordered them both a beer. She leaned against the bar waiting for her order to be up when the "reckless driver" came to stand by her. He told the bartender give the lady whatever she likes, it's on me. Jo plastered a huge smile on her face and turned to face the man. Jo said thanks grabbed the beers and started to walk away, when the guy touched her arm. He told Jo, a least give me your name, I'm really sorry I almost hit you. He held out his hand again, Jo seen Sam starting to head towards her. She gave him a look and he sat back down. Jo moved both beers to one hand and shook the guys hand. I'm Jo and you are, she asked. I'm Michael. Well thanks again for the beer. And with that she walked back over to Sam. Sam asked what all that was about. He was frowning when she finished the story. Jo changed the subject and asked how Bobby was doing. He's alright grumpy as heck but you know Bobby.

Jo looked Sam in the eyes and stated so what did Dean do that you needed to get away, she asked. Sam smiled you know me to well. The usual, he's just being Dean. Jo caught moment in the back ground, looks like its time to race. They got up and followed the crowd outside. Sam looked at Jo, how about I ride with you and pick up the car later. Jo cheerful, hoped in the truck. Well hurry up, I don't want to miss the first race. Sam through his bag behind the seat and got in. Most of the cars were speeding down the road already, so Jo gave the truck some gas and off they went. They drove in silence for a few moments, then Sam spoke. Jo I really am sorry things are so messed up. Jo turned to Sam and said, it's not your fault Sam. Life is crazy, you never know what's going to happen. That's partly the beauty of it, full of surprise. Sam looked like he had a lot more to say but stayed quiet. They arrived just as some girl started waving what looked like a bra to signal the racers to take off.

Sam put the tail gate and held out a hand to help Jo into the back of the bed. Normally Jo would have told a guy she could do it herself. But with Sam it didn't matter he knew who she really was. They sat on the cab watching the race. So what did you find asked Jo. Nothing, everything came out clean, replied Sam. The races continued, the crowd was to loud for much conversation. Looking out at the races Jo thought, these people have no idea what's really going on. She hoped they could find and stop whatever was killing before it happened again. Sam tried to watch the races and keep his mind blank. But he was having a hard time. Sitting here with Jo reminded him attending football games with Jessica. Jessica had been an avid fan and very vocal. He could reminder the feeling of excitement when her favorite team would score. Tears threatened but Sam held them in. He felt more lost than ever, he wondered how he and Dean had gotten to the place they were now. Dean may have went to hell, but he was sure they were living in part of it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity Chapter 4**

The temperature had dropped dramatically and the moon was high over head. The last race was starting. The crowd went crazy, they were chanting "Black". Jo looked over at Sam, Sam raised his eyebrows as they both turned to watch the race. I was close for maybe two seconds, then the sleek black car over took his opponent with ease. Jo recognized the car, it was the same one that almost hit her.

In the truck, Jo told Sam it was the same guy from the bar. They planned to investigate him more tomorrow. Jo took Sam back to pick up his car. Sam leaned on Jo's door. He told her I'll see you tomorrow. Jo gave him a look, and told him to follow her. Sam looked surprised. Jo told Sam don't look at me like that I not a jerk, I know there probably wasn't any rooms available with the racing going on tonight. I got a sofa your welcome to. Jo cold turned the heater up and said let's get out of here. Sam followed Jo out to the little trailer she had rented. The place was pretty much deserted. Jo shut the engine off and got out of the truck. She told Sam hurry up before you freeze out here.

Inside Sam lit the pilot light on the stove and turned all four burners on while Jo made a pot of coffee to warm them up. She microwaved some frozen dinners and they ate in silence. Jo got up to turn a just the heat it was getting hot now. She took her jacket off and turned three burners off and turned the flame to medium on the last. She got out the iced tea from the fridge and started to turn around when she was startled to have Castiel standing right in front of her. She dropped the tea pitcher, but Castiel caught it before it hit the ground. Jo looked around Castiel to make a face at Sam. Sam held up his hands and said I didn't have time to say anything, he just appeared.

Castiel turned to look at Sam and asked why are you here? Sam replied I could ask you the same thing. Jo watched the exchange of looks between them not exactly friendly. How stupid she thought the world's ending and the good guys can't get along. She took the pitcher from Castiel and got three plastic cups. Jo motioned for Castiel to take a set. She filled the glasses, sat them on the table and sat down. Jo sat there for a moment before she said anything. Castiel looked at her, she had a frown on her face. Castiel titled his head a little and asked if he was interrupting something important. Jo spoke up then and said get to the point I haven't seen you since we were all at the cabin. I came because I got word that you are after a warlock, that is who is killing people around here. Castiel continued with the details and finished with I will take care of him. You should leave. Jo told Castiel we can handle the warlock, I'm sure you have other things to do. Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to Sam and spoke. I suggest you do your research quickly. Because I'm sure it already knows who you two are and will most certainly love to torture you both. Sam sat up and spoke then, how would it know us, he asked. You both still carry an imprint of sorts of that spell you tried to rescue Dean. Any magic would be easy for him to detect. Be careful and I won't be to far away. And with that Castiel disappeared. Sam grumbled something under his breath. Jo asked him you want to drink tea or coffee since it's going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity-Chapter 5**

The midnight oil was burning Jo and Sam had finished up with the research. After a few phone calls, Sam put his phone down and looked at Jo. It's like we thought, the knife we need no one has. Our only option is to work the spell. Jo swallowed hard she remembered the last time she and Sam had done magic. She still had Dean's name etched in her back because of it. Sam knew what Jo was thinking. Sam told Jo maybe we should just let Castiel handle this one. Jo nodded her head in agreement. I think it's for the best.

Jo called for Castiel and they waited. It was a few hours before he showed. But to Jo and Sam's horror he was covered in blood and collapsed on the floor. Sam rolled him over to check his wounds. He had been cut up pretty bad. Jo looked at Sam and asked why isn't he healing? Sam frowning answered I think it's because he disobeyed. He had told us that a lot of his power was cut off when he left Heaven. Jo got and looked down at Sam. Alright get his coat and shirt off so we can take care of the wounds. Jo came back with a medical bag and started cleaning the wounds. Jo was relieved none of the wounds would be fatal. Sam put Castiel on the bed in the back room.

Sam was washing his hands when Jo came out of the room. He turned to look at Jo. I need to go after the supplies we need, it will take about an hour and a half. Sam's eyes where on the bedroom as he grabbed his jacket. Jo put her hand on Sam's arm as he was walking out of the room. He turned to her, Jo stood on the tips of her toes to reach up and give him a hug and whispered be careful. Sam hugged Jo back, he loved the soft fragrance of her hair. When Sam started to release her, she kissed him. Jo uncertain of how Sam would respond waited. It only took a second, Sam groaned and kissed Jo like he would never see her again. Jo shivered at the raw emotion she felt, being in Sam's arms felt so wonderful. Sam's body was reacting and it won't be long before he couldn't stop, so he pulled away to look into Jo's eyes. Sam told Jo this isn't over by a long shot when we finish this job you and I are going to talk. Jo smiled but didn't say anything, she put her hand over his heart. After a few seconds Sam turned away and got into the car.

It took Jo a minute to realize what she had just done. She took and unsteady breath, it hadn't been part of the plan but she didn't regret it. The warmth from Sam's lips were still on her. She picked up her jacket and put it on when she heard moment. She turned to look at Castiel standing behind her. Anger was pouring off of him. You are playing a very dangerous game Joanna, Castiel said. Jo stood up straight, I'm not playing any games. You're lying, Castiel said. Jo looked at Castiel and told him he should go lay down before you pass out. Jo walked out to the truck, she went through her weapons and pulled a a purple cloth and unwrapped it. The dagger she needed to kill the warlock glinted against the fading moonlight.

She put it on the seat next to her and drove to the "Mustang". This was her case, she would finish this and no one else would get hurt for helping her. In the end Sam would understand.


	6. Chapter 6

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity Chapter 6**

Sam was as quick as possible, Jo hadn't fooled him. She was going after the warlock herself, so time was of the essence. He had wanted to tie her to a chair but that would have left her defenseless. She was a good hunter but what had him scared, was Castiel coming back the worse for wear. He was an angel and he hadn't been able to take the warlock down. This vanquishing potion was the only thing he had unless Jo had the dagger. Knowing her she probably did. Sam hoped so it would give her a fighting chance.

Jo spotted the black car in the Mustang parking lot hopefully the owner would be here. She walked in the dagger in her jacket sleeve. The front door was locked so Jo went around back and picked the lock. The downstairs was clear so she made her way quietly up the stairs. She heard giggling and a male voice. Now she had the element of surprise. Jo stormed the room dagger in hand. As soon as the couple realized they were under attack the woman came at her. She was a vampire, she had her fangs bared, she lunged at Jo. Jo was smaller and quicker. Jo maneuvered and managed to slice the back of the vampires neck open. Jo landed a blow to the vampires knee before she felt the punch to her stomach. The vampire was on her knees now, Jo recovered quickly and finished taking the vampire out. Blood sprayed up from the decapitated vampire. In the corner the warlock Michael clapped. Bravo, little one you are magnificent for a human. I must keep you, at least until I get bored. The warlock began reciting a spell.

Jo moved fast, she pulled her gun out in attempt to wound him before she stabbed him with the knife. He stopped the spell long enough to put a hand up and the bullets she had fired dropped from the air. Michael laughed, silly girl you know bullets can't harm me. Jo was to busy coming at him to say anything. Michael stood up when she made the first cut to his forearm. He hit her then knocking her into the couch, but Jo managed to make a deep slice across his chest. As Jo fly backwards the knife fell from her hands. But before you could blink she was on her feet going for the knife.

The warlock grabbed on to her then and she fought back, but he was incredibly strong. He starting chanting again Jo began to feel lightheaded and dazed. She looked around trying to find the knife. The room was changing, it looked familiar to her. She stopped struggling and looked up. A different set of eyes were looking at her now. Jo smiled, everything was alright now.

Sam was on his way back and driving as fast as possible. His phone went off, he answered. It was Castiel, he asked Sam were are you? A few moments later Castiel appeared. Pull off, we don't have much time. Sam pulled over and turned the car off the next thing he knew they were at the trailer. Castiel sat down looking paler than usual, Sam went to work putting the potion together. Saying a silent prayer that Jo was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity Chapter 7**

Castiel transported them to the Mustang. Inside they could hear laughter coming down the stairs. Sam ran up the stairs. Castiel was finishing up putting the potion together. When Sam got to the door it was standing wide open. The warlock was leaning up against the desk with Jo in his arms. The warlock broke the kiss he and Jo were sharing to turn and smile at Sam. Wondering when you were going to show. Sam's eyes flickered to Jo, she was entranced or something. She never even looked at him, she was staring at the warlock with that look on face. He had seen that look before, his stomach turned over. He remembered he had caught her staring at Dean a few times. Sam shook his head, pulling himself together, he scanned the room but did not see a dagger anywhere.

The warlock laughed and held up the dagger. He ran it across Jo's cheek, leaving a small about of blood trickling down her cheek. Jo wasn't even aware she was bleeding. Sam started to advance on him, but was stopped cold. The warlock whispered in Jo's ear, she immediately shrugged her jacket off. The warlock sneered, she'll do whatever I tell her to do. So if you do not want me to kill her slowly and painfully, you will stay where you are, he told Sam. Sam had no choice but to watch. Sam's fist's clenched. He concentrated on the dagger trying to make it come to him but his powers were gone.

Sam tried talking to Jo, telling her to fight it. Jo glanced at him, her eyes widened, looking up at the warlock, she asked Sammy why are there two of you. Then she smiled at him, I must be dreaming. She continued to gaze at the imposture. Sam's heart bet faster and his chest tightened she thought it was him. That look was for him, he was relieved and scared. The warlock whispered in her ear again, Jo giggled. Sam's was officially pissed now. He looked at the warlock, I'm going kill you one way or the other. Jo had went to go sat on the loveseat in the corner of the room watching their exchanges.

The warlock laughed whole heartily now and said well lover boy, come and get me. Sam moved as fast he could be the guy out moved him. Castiel appeared then, threw the potion on the warlock, Sam said the incantation. The warlock screamed, lashing out at Sam before he disappeared. Sam out of breath turned to see if Castiel was alright. To Sam's amazement Castiel looked fine. Sam raised his eyebrows, questioned Cas what happened. Castiel told him the warlock had cast a death spell to make the wounds get worse regardless, but now that the warlock was vanquished, the spell had dissipated.

Jo got off the couch holding her head and looking somewhat confused. She walked over to Cas and gave him a hug, I'm sorry I got you hurt. She planted a kiss on his cheek. Sam noticed the longing look in his Cass's eyes when Jo had hugged and kissed him. Castiel recovered and his look turned stoic again. Sam would keep an eye on the angel from now on, he knew that look and he didn't want Castiel having it for Jo. Dean's new best friend was turning more human ever day no scratch that Sam thought, more male.

Jo walked over to Sam reached up and ran the tips of her fingers over his lips. The she took him by the hand let's get out of here. Castiel had walked past them and picked up the dagger. He walked over to Jo, you should keep this, you may have use of it again. With a blink of the eye he was gone. Sam and Jo walked out and got into the truck. A heavy silence hung in the air. Jo drove Sam to pick up Bobbie's car. On the way back Jo thought about what had happened. She would have offered the dagger to Cas, but she thought he was powerful enough not to need it. And of course hadn't explained anything to her as usual. And Sam she had withheld information, she had a feeling some type of retribution would follow. They had only said a few words. He was upset and disappointed with her. She made a promised to herself she would tell Sam everything hold nothing back and then if he still wanted to be with her well she would be surprised.

Pulling up, she shut the engine off and went inside. She wanted a shower to scrub the memory of the warlock away and to brush her teeth. What a idiot, she let him put her under a spell, Jo thought. She heard come in and walk around. She finished her shower, brushed her teeth, and gargled with mouth wash. She felt better now. After dressing she walked out to stand in front of Sam, who was sitting on the couch watching her. He made eye contact with her and she couldn't look away. Jo's breath caught, his eyes were dark and sultry. Today he wore a white button down western shirt with faded blue jeans and boots. Jo unconsciously traced her tongue over her lips. A low growl escaped Sam's lips. Jo knelt down in front of him and reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes. She wondered if Sam knew the effect he had on her. He reached up and caught her hand. Sam's insides were shaking, he wanted her so bad he could barley think. He knew Jo was a virgin and didn't realize what havoc she was causing him. It took everything he had to stay on the couch when she walked in. Her hair was still damp from the shower, her body glistened. Sam wanted to imprint himself into every cell of her being so she would never forget him.

Dean's words came back to him, your putting her in danger just being around her. It was true, Lucifer would use any means possible to bend Sam to his will. He needed to give her a choice, she needed to know what she was getting into. Sam looked down. Then he told Jo there are some things you need to know Jo. Jo waited patiently as Sam explained everything, he even told her about he demon blood. Sam waited for her to run but instead she laid her head on his knee. He stroked her hair for along time, listened to her breathing. Jo traced circles on Sam's thigh for awhile then looked up at him. Sam it's a lot to take in but it doesn't change anything. Sam's face looked uncertain. Jo got up and asked my I, gesturing she wanted to sit in his lap. Sam nodded his head in approval. Jo sunk down onto Sam, straddling him. Jo remained as calm as she could. This was as close as she had ever been to a man. Electricity ran over her skin. Jo took a breath, a confessed everything she felt Sam would want to know. She confessed that been confused for so long over him. Ever since the night he was possessed and had attacked her. It had changed her, he started to speak put she put a finger on his lips to keep him quiet.

She explained that spending time with him trying to free Dean from hell, had changed her also. She had been so broken inside. But she was getting better she told him, every new moment with him was erasing the fracture lines in her heart. Sam sat so still, it frightened Jo but she continued. She told him everything that had happened with Cas and that he had a way of making her feel safe and cherished. Jo's lip trembled as she spoke. But I realize that you make me feel that way to. The night in the cabin, you held me so gently. You whispered everything would be alright. When your lips brushed mine I didn't know what to think. I felt I was betraying Dean somehow being in your arms, but I know now, it was not suppose to be him, it was you all long. You know I haven't been with anyone and the only relationships I've had were in school. Nothing serious, I was to busy trying to be a hunter. I just want you to know I 'm not trying to play any games. Castiel thinks I'm playing with you but I'm not. Sam I'm messed up, but I want to be with you and only you. Jo placed her hand on Sam's cheek and said "Sam I won't lie to you about anything ever again. Today I did because I wanted to keep you safe and partly it was my pride and I'm sorry." Jo removed her hand and started to get up from Sam's lap, she had a pit in her stomach, he was going to walk away, she just knew it. Saying everything aloud, she sounded horrible. Being that honest, she didn't know how he would take it. Especially about Castiel. She felt the undercurrent between Sam and Cas. Sam wasn't Castiel's biggest fan she was sure of it. She was trying her best not to cry to let him see that her heart was out there for him to love or crush.


	8. Chapter 8

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity Chapter Eight**

Sam had stopped her from getting up off him. He had started to speak but then his phone went off, it was Dean. Jo laid her head on Sam's huge chest, Jo put her hand over his heart could feel the steady powerful beat of it. She could stay this way forever. She could make out nearly everything Dean was saying because he was yelling. Sam let him rant on for awhile stroking Jo's hair. Sam forced himself to stay calm. Eventually Dean asked Sam are you still there? Sam put his chin on the top of Jo's head and let out a sigh. Castiel gave me the short story, what the heck are you doing, Dean asked. Well before you interrupted Jo and I were have a very important conversation.

Dean started to speak again but Sam cut him off. We will be there later tonight, then you and I will talk face to face. And of course Jo is fine, she's sitting right here with me. Jo blushed, she couldn't help it. Sam handed her the phone, he wants to talk to you. Jo started to say hello and had to clear her voice so she could speak. Jo I want you to get in your truck and come here now, we need to talk. Jo got up and walked to the fridge and poured two glasses of iced tea. She back over to Sam and handed him a glass and gave him a wink.

Dean was rambling mostly but the poor guy was upset and frantic. She listened to Dean but not really, she was looking at Sam, he was watching her intently, never taking his eyes off her. She had goose bumps on her skin, Sam was absolutely gorgeous. Jo snapped to attention when she heard Dean's voice crack. Please Jo, come back now, it's dangerous being with him. You don't have any idea what's going on. Joanna,I'm begging you, before anything else happens. Says the words Jo and I will come get you. Joanna, answer me. Jo took a breath I'll be back tonight, with Sam, we'll talk more then. "Dean, I'm safe, don't worry,"replied Jo and hung up the phone.

Sam sat there studying her face, she was beautiful. His heart swelled, she had backed him and had resisted Dean's request to come back. That said something. Jo walked over to Sam. You should go talk to Dean he was well, I've never heard him talk like that, she told Sam. Dean can wait till we get there. Sam stood and ran his hands up and down her arms. Jo loved the feel of his big hands on her, he made her body come alive.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's...

Dean stormed into Bobby's office grabbed his gear bag and started out he door. Bobby's voice stopped him. Dean shut the door. Dean turned to Bobby, there's no time. Bobby yelled this time, "Shut the damn door, boy." Dean did as he was told and turned to face Bobby. Bobby gave he an inquiring look. Dean put his head down. Bobby, Sam can't do this. He's going to get her killed. Bobby watched Dean's face. The boy was in pain. Bobby shook his head, he bet there was more to this than Dean was letting onto. So Bobby waited for Dean to talk. Everything is messed up, bad. Bobby laughed your telling me, giving Dean a look. Bobby I gotta go, Dean started to turn, then stopped. Dean looked at Bobby. Everyone gets hurt around us Bobby. Jo, I couldn't stand it, if something...he trailed off. Bobby wheeled his chair over to Dean. Son she a grown woman, she made her choice good or bad. It's not for us to tell her how to live her life. Hell, she wouldn't listen anyhow. Maybe, maybe not, Dean said, but I have to try. Bobby sat there, thinking about Dean and Sam. He loved both of them like his own. Bobby heard the Impala fire up and take off. He hoped this would work out for the best. The look Dean had on his face, cut Bobby deep. Damn boy was in love with Jo he would bet his life on it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity-Chapter Nine**

Jo inhaled Sam's sent, he smelled wonderful. She had never seen him without a shirt on. Jo bit down on her lip as she unsnapped the buttons on Sam's shirt. This was one of her favorite shirts her wore, damn when did start having favorites. Jo took a chance to look up at Sam. Her hands stilled and her breathing become shallow. She was drowning in those beautiful eyes. The world was melting away. Jo couldn't look away, she saw different emotions flash in those eyes. He looked almost scared at first but now it they looked hungry and dangerous. Then they changed to soft and loving. How could he do that, she wondered. Unsure of herself Jo wet her lips and asked Sam, can I continue. Sam swallowed heard. He had to tap down his desire before he answered. Finally breathlessly, Sam replied, I'm yours Joanna, you can do anything you like. Jo's hands started to shake, she broke eye contact and went back concentrating on the buttons one by one. My Samuel Winchester, Jo said in barely a whisper. Sam nearly came undone. Having her say his name like that, it set him on fire and she didn't even realize what she was doing to him. Sam willed himself to stay calm, don't scare the hell of her. She's was tiny next to him, he felt so protective of her. He kinda wished he could have done some physical damage to that warlock. Sam gently ran his fingers along the laceration to Jo's face, as he did Jo turned her head in to his hand planted a soft kiss in his palm.

Sam was certain he didn't deserve her, she was completely untainted. A pang of guilt went through him, Dean had given everything for him time and time again. Jo had loved him first, she still had the scars to prove it. Damn, was he doing the wrong thing, Sam thought. Dean was broken not just from hell but from life. Dean deserved someone to love him like this. Sam had tried to help, but Dean wouldn't budge. Sam couldn't stop himself, she was his, and he wasn't ever letting her go. Sam kissed Jo then tender but demanding. Jo let out a little moan and kissed him back. Jo's hands splayed across Sam's chest memorizing the contours. She would never get tired of this. He left her breathless. Sam's breathing was hard as he looked down at Jo. Jo seen the desire in his eyes and it made her bold. Jo pushed Sam's shirt off his shoulders and with a swish it hit the floor. Sam watched her from hooded eyes. Jo stepped closer to him and looked up. I'm yours Samuel, to do with, as you wish. The room went dark for Sam, all he could see was Jo. He picked her up and walked to the bedroom. Jo lay on the bed as Sam lit a small candle in the corner. She never took her eyes off him.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING VERY EXPICT CONTENT/ MATURE READERS ONLY

I think I may have gone to far here but it is what it is.

I own nothing dealing with Supernatural and it's cast that honor goes to Eric Kripke

The Stories of Jo Harvelle

**Terminal Velocity- Chapter 10**

Sam laid down beside Jo and rolled over to face her. Gazing into Jo's eyes Sam spoke, I want you more than anything in the world right now. I don't think you realize how much you effect me. Jo searched his face, oh no, he's changed his mind. Jo started to turn from him, Jo's mind started racing I was stupid to try to get involved. Sam sat up and turned Jo towards him. He held her so she would look at him. But she wasn't really looking at him, she was shutting down on him. He cursed himself, great tact Sam. Jo, don't cry, you haven't even heard what I have to say. Jo didn't want him to leave. She felt whole for once, so you leaned over and kissed him eagerly. Jo pushed him down on the bed and kissed him again and again. Sam moaned he forgot what he was going to say. Jo's hands were everywhere caressing him. Sam tugged off Jo's shirt and freed her of her bra. She was amazing, sitting a top of him. Blond hair was spilling over her shoulders, nothing between then but her white lace panties and Sam's jeans.

Jo arched her back, it felt so good to be like this with Sam. Jo was aching to be touched. Her nipples taunt from arousal. Sam rubbed the pad of his thumb across one causing her to moan and buck him. Sam slide her high on his chest. He could feel her panties were wet. Sam went into overdrive. He flipped her onto her back kissing her savagely, Jo gave back everything she had which charged Sam even more. Sam ran his hand over her breasts teasing her. Jo pushed his hand lower and heard called out his name. Sam cupped her with his large hand causing her to whimper. Sam looked into her eyes and smiled. Jo was out of control and she wanted him. Sam got on his knees, nipping at her neck, running his tongue over her pulling artery. Sam left a hot trail with his tongue. Jo grabbed a handful of Sam's hair. Sam please, I want you, I'm aching so bad please Sam. Sam watched her face as he circled her belly button with his tongue. Her face pleading. Sam take me please. Something snapped in Sam, he sat back watching her, then he straddled her. Leaning close enough he could fell her breath on his face. He made her promise him, that she would never let another man touch her like this. Jo whispered in Sam's ear, I promise. Sam looking satisfied but altogether dangerous as he moved down Jo's body. He stood for a brief moment and undressed. Jo watched as he crawled back onto the bed. Kneeling on the bed Sam lifted Jo's bottom up. He ran a tongue over her wet panties. Jo let out a gasp. Sam ripped her panties off and starting suckling on her inner thighs, the closer he got to her womanhood the wilder her thrashing got. Very slowly Sam slide his tongue along the crease of her. She cried out his name. Over and over Sam teased until she spasmed for him. Her body shook, Sam lowered her to the bed. Her hair was wet with sweat. She was so beautiful laying beneath him. Sam slowly began stroking her again with a finger. Sam took his time, taking turns stroking her and then gently penetrating her with his finger. She was so tight it was making his head swim, he would never get enough of her. He began suckling on her nub and sliding in and out of her. She was so wet, Sam slide a second finger in, her body adjusting to him. He could barely hold on. But he didn't want to hurt her so continued until she had adjusted to the third finger. Jo was near climaxing again. Sam rubbed himself between her folds, as juices covered him, he inched himself inside her. She clamped down on him and bucked. Sam looked at her and said baby slow do I don't want to hurt you. It will hurt some but then it will go away ok. Jo merely nodded, that was all she could do. Sam starting rocking a little inside her, once she opened to him he drove in quick and fast. He felt the barrier tear, seen the pain cross her face. Slowly he rocked inside her, as he did he stroked her nib with his thumb. Soon Jo was meeting his thrusts. Sam pulled her up and she straddled him. For a second they stayed still something registering in their eyes. Then Jo began to ride him slowly at first then wildly. Sam called out her name again and again. A deep groan escaped Jo and they came together thrusting wildly. Time seem to stand still. Finally exhausted they fell asleep tangled in each others arms.


End file.
